The goal of the proposed research is to examine the cognitive nature of bilingual word recognition in context. This research will address the degree and nature of cross-language activation of the native language (L1) during second language (L2) reading and how this activation is modulated by sentence context, Bilinguals fluent in English and Spanish and monolingual controls will complete three experiments. In Experiment 1 participants will perform naming and lexical decision tasks in their L1 and L2. On critical trials the words will have some type of lexical overlap with words from the nontarget language (e.g. orthography, phonology, semantics). The goals of Experiments 2 and 3 is to examine what lexical information, if any is activated from the nontarget L1 when similar words are presented in sentence context. Specifically, Experiment 2 will use rapid serial visual presentation to examine whether sentence context alters the degree and/or nature of cross-language activation and will thus address the question of what becomes active in sentence context. Experiment 3 on the other hand will use eye movement measures to specifically examine how the time course of cross language activation is affected by constraint of sentence context.